Folding knives are available in various configurations. In some of these configurations, the blade of a folding knife can be removable to facilitate cleaning, sharpening, replacement, or storing of a blade. As examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,370,421 and 7,716,839 describe a knife having a removable blade. Because folding knives having removable blades are particularly advantageous in harsh conditions (i.e., in situations where a knife is likely to become dirty or dull, and thus where the ability to clean, sharpen, or replace a blade in the field is important), it would be beneficial to provide a folding knife with a removable blade having as simple a structure as possible. Simpler configurations can help to ensure that the blade remains easily removable after use in harsh conditions and that removal of the blade can be accomplished as quickly and reliably as possible. Accordingly, simple mechanisms allowing a folding knife to be easily disassembled are desirable.